Secret Passion
by LuvMeOrHateMe
Summary: Considering his age, there was no way anyone could find out. But it's still popping up everywhere!


**Nia Chan: Hey I'm back! again. wow. The last time I put up a story was on Valentines Day. Well, here's one for Brony's or lovers of pony's or for anyone who knows what that is. It's one of those oneshots I never finished. I'll be trying to put up things that I haven't finished each and every day. It's going to be tough, but I'll try. Now i have only 8 more to go. Well, 7. Enjoy. And reviews are nice. (Please ignore any bad spelling or grammar. I suck at both and tried to fix any I could find. Which probably means there are still a lot.)**

**Secret Passion**

It was just like any normal day, as some would say. Maybe the sun shined a little brighter, and maybe the birds were singing a little more.

Words were spinning around his head, he almost felt dizzy by the weird happiness he felt. It had been one of the most amazing weekends of his entire life. He didn't even know how it occurred, but it did and he was amazed.

His passionate weekend was seeping into his normal Monday mood. There was a spring in a few of his steps and by the time he got to school, he was skipping full lengths. The other kids were looking at him with wide eyes. The usual Monday morning grump, Nagihiko Fujisaki, was skipping to school on a Monday morning. It was a sign that the Apocalypse was coming.

But Nagihiko was just overflowing with happiness. For once he was actually happy to see the heart thumping, angry midget, Rima Mashiro.

He threw the doors of the classroom open, a huge smile strung on his face. The class went silent except for the dynamic duo, angry midget Rima Mashiro and 'Cool 'n Spicy' Amu Hinamori.

"and then I was like 'oatmeal are you crazy?'" Amu said in spazztic voice.

Rima nudged Amu's attention towards the beaming light of Nagihiko's smile. Suddenly, the light from his smile grew, blinding everyone in the class. He gasped almost like a girl, and skipped towards Amu.

"Pinkie Pie!" He screamed jumping towards Amu with outstretched arms.

Everything just stopped, the room become dead silent as Nagihiko made it to Amu's desk.

"Pinkie...pie...?" Rima repeated questioningly.

Nagihiko's eye widened for a slight second before he laughed awkwardly.

"Ehhe, sorry. My grandmother recently created a new pie called pinkie pie where she used mostly her pinkie to make it. Amu, your hair just reminded me of it for a second there."

"Oh, well...Ok then." Amu said as the rest of the class went into its normal chatter.

Rima kept her stare for a bit before moving back to her conversation. Nagihiko sighed in relief as he smoothly avoided a very humiliating confrontation in front of the whole class.

He really should be more careful.

...

Lunch rolled around and Nagihiko had been doing much better keeping himself calm. Being the age he was, he knew consequences would come if people knew about his wonderful knew passion. He had kept his happy attitude, but had to keep himself from doing the same mistake he did earlier. He sat his butt down at the friends usual table. Rima and a certain king like blonde, Tadase Hotori, were already sitting and now they were just waiting for Amu, who just so happened to be running in panting.

"You ok?" Asked Rima as Amu sat down next to her blonde friend, huffing.

"No! My parents forgot to pack my lunch so I had to call them up after class and ask them to bring my lunch to school."

"But the school doesn't allow parents to drop kids lunches off." mentioned Tadase.

"Yeah, thats why I had to run out right when they pulled up and grab the lunch. They threw it over the fence. And it just so happened that they mixed my lunch with Ami's. God, I hate Mondays."

" Well at least it's not that bad." Nagihiko pointed out, "I mean, you did a get a lunch, right?"

"Yeah but look at it. This lunch box is going to hurt my 'Cool N Spice' reputation!"

As Amu spoke, she reached down and pulled out the lunch box. On it was a light blue coloured Pegasus with a rainbow mane flying with a rainbow trailing behind it. Nagihiko's eyes sparkled as the others stared in disgust at the lunch box. Suddenly Nagihiko's hands shot forwards to the lunch box. He pulled it in and started to pet it while whispering incoherent things. The others kept their stare on Nagihiko as he suddenly realized what he was doing. His eyes widened as he realized the unbearable embarrassing thing he had just done. He slowly brought the lunch box down and handed towards Amu, his face suddenly contorting in pain.

"S-sorry, Amu. I just...it just reminded me of my old school lunch box." He said suddenly chocked up.

The other raised their eyebrows and continued to stare. Rima was the one to speak next.

"You had a My Little Pony lunch box when you were little?"

"When I was little I had to dress up and act like a girl!" he yelled throwing his hands around.

Amu and Tadase seemed to understand the nostalgia he felt but Rima seemed to keep her stare on him. She suddenly got up, still keeping her stare on Nagihiko.

"I have to go to the bathroom." she said, but her eyes told Nagihiko that she wanted to talk with him in private. He sighed as she walked away.

"I...don't really feel like eating now." He said "I'm gonna go back to the class room."

He stood and dumped his lunch in the trash as he walked out. Just like predicted, Rima was standing with her back against the wall and her arms folded across her chest.

"Hello, Nagihiko." She greeted him.

"What do you want."

"I only wanted to tell you I know your secret."

Nagihiko sighed. He should have seen this coming. He had slipped twice in front of Rima and the last slip up had really given him away.

"The first time I heard it, I thought it was only a coincidence but the incident with the lunch box was when I knew for sure." She said, "I know what you are."

"Say it. Out loud. Say it."

"Brony." Her voice was confident.

"Are you afraid?"

"No...why would I be afraid?"

"I've heard that some brony's are feared."

"Dude, my dad's a brony! I'm am the spawn of a brony! Why would I be afraid?"

Nagihiko scratched his head while he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

Rima sighed, "Though I do have one question. Why'd you mention Pinkie Pie in class?"

Nagihiko face palmed. "How could someone whose dad is a brony miss this?" Rima rolled her eyes."In the second episode Pinkie pie says the same exact thing! I need to have a talk with your dad."

"Oh no!" Rima said, her voice growing higher "There is no way your meeting my dad! That would be worse than seeing you guys try to master bala-balance."

Nagihiko chuckled, "Alright. Just, don't tell the others please? I don't want them to know."

"Don't worry, I won't..." Rima suddenly smirked. Nagihiko had a bad feeling about this. "I won't, IF you come with me to the mall with money."

Nagihiko sighed. He knew there would be an if. "Well, I don't re-"

"There's this awesome store that sells my little pony shirts." Rima interrupted.

"I'm in."


End file.
